Chapter 34
Iron and Glass (鉄とガラス, Tetsu to Garasu) is the 34th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview After struggling to supress Migi, Shinichi is able to refrain from killing the detective. Worried that his secret will be found out, he decides to meet with Satomi, where things go less than ideal. After talking things over with Migi, he and Shinichi come to a compromise for dealing with the detective. Summary Migi demands Shinichi head after investigator Kuramori learns of Migi's existence, even dragging Shinichi along when he is unwilling to kill the man. After a struggle between them, Migi finally decides to relent when he estimates the detective has gotten far away. Shinichi returns home late, his father still up. He knows he still can't tell his father, but was just reminded of how ruthless Migi can truly be. He wonders what will happen now. In the morning, Shinichi ends up walking by Satomi without greeting her, completely preoccupied. His preoccupation continues at school until his teacher tells him he might as well just go home if he's not listening. Shinichi does so, surprising him. A few days pass without further event, relaxing Shinichi until he realizes that Kuramori may be following him. He focuses his hearing and hears a child, a dog, a traffic reporter, and Kuramori's breathing. He then jumps up and startles Kuramori, who leaps up from the faraway bush he'd been hiding in and runs. Shinichi chases after him, secure in the knowledge that Migi is sleeping, but stalls when Kuramori calls him a monster. He then realizes that Kuramori wasn't just a passerby--he had been investigating Shinichi, who has a flashback to Migi's earlier theoretical situations on what would happen if they were publicized on the news. For a moment he thinks about cutting his arm off to be rid of Migi, but it passes. He asks why him, flashing back to Hideo's face. His panic subsides quickly and he decides to talk to Satomi while Migi is asleep. They meet at night in a park, Satomi commenting that he sounds like they might not see each other again. She tells him it's not good to bottle things up, then asks if she could start, which he agrees to. She asks about Kana and the canceled date, saying it had to be important that Shinichi canceled their plans to see a movie with her. Shinichi had a lot of things to say, but is now hesitant. Satomi tells him to say anything and everything. She had noticed that he'd been worried about something more than the horrible events around them, which is why he doesn't feel shock when people die anymore, and she wants to know what he's been desperately fighting to hold back. Shinichi has a flashback to his mother and the parasite that killed her. Shinichi begins to talk, but looks at his hand and hesitates, frustrating Satomi. She doesn't see how they can act normally anymore with something like his painful secret between them. Shinichi desperately wants to tell her, but Migi is now awake and scythes out. Satomi turns around and Shinichi now looks normal, telling her once again that there's nothing. Satomi thinks he doesn't trust her, and comments on his lack of tears before leaving. Shinichi then gives up. Later, during a discussion with Migi, Shinichi reveals to him that Kuramori had been watching them earlier that day. Migi states that he no longer wants to kill Kuramori due to Shinichi's general reluctance to kill, and instead wants to investigate him back and find out who's his boss, having realized that if they've kept Kuramori on the case despite him being caught there can't be many who are aware of them. He tells Shinichi to call up a friend to assist them. Shinichi then calls Uda and his parasite over. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 6